Refrain
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Hanya satu hal yang ia punya, karena ia adalah Annie Leonhardt—dan kesunyian itu adalah dirnya sendiri. [Spoiler warning.]


**Rating.** T

**Summary.** Hanya satu hal yang ia punya, karena ia adalah Annie Leonhardt—dan kesunyian _itu_ adalah dirnya sendiri. Spoiler warning.

**Disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**Genre.** Angst

**Warning.** Spoiler everywhere yey. Dan tentu saja ini tentang Annie jadi yaaah... tau kan?

* * *

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah berakhir, _untuk saat ini_. Percikan darah percuma telah dibiarkannya menodai tangannya yang semula putih, tanpa dosa.

_Ia telah gagal—gagal—ia melalaikan—_

.

"_Annie—menurutku kau adalah orang baik."_

.

"_Semua orang adalah musuhmu."_

_._

Ia telah gagal, ia telah _terkikiskan_ dari medan perang—

Jemarinya telah _tertinggalkan_ oleh sayatan gubahan maestro Ackerman—

Yang _tersiratkan_ darinya adalah—

* * *

**Refrain**

2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

(Ia sudah lupa seberapa panjang masa yang ia lewati, juga entah berapa langkah yang ia lalui sehingga ia berdiri di tempat itu, dengan aura dan raut mukanya yang lusuh.)

_Annie Leonhardt. _

Ia menulis namanya di tanah berpasir, seraya membiarkan angin membawa pasir tersebut pergi. Baru beberapa hari semenjak wilayah itu penuh sesak dengan orang-orang baru—mereka semua orang yang mengungsi dari Wall Maria ke Wall Rose, areal Trost. Kehilangan ayahnya dan membuatnya sekarang menyendiri, membuatnya sedikit merasakan suasana kebebasan.

(Namun ia benci itu.)

Ia tahu, ia sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa ia akan menderita banyak hal yang lebih parah nantinya ketimbang kehilangan rumah. Seruan perang terhadap ganasnya Titans—makhluk raksasa yang tingginya entah berpuluh-puluh kaki yang memangsa tempat aman manusia—namun dengan manusia-manusia bodoh dan picik yang hanya bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri—sungguh di matanya terlihat konyol.

(Mereka sudah kalah dalam pertarungan terhadap diri mereka sendiri, _buat apa mereka hidup?_)

Kemelaratan di hadapannya bukanlah suatu hal yang baru, ayahnya sudah pernah memperlihatkan sedikit neraka dunia padanya, dengan serangkaian latihan keras tanpa henti—walau pada akhirnya ia meminta maaf dan—

(Pria itu pergi. Begitu saja.)

Lagipula, sekecil apapun umur dan dirinya sekarang, ia mengemban sebuah misi yang sudah digariskan sejak awal.

x x x

Lima tahun menjelang setelah peluruhan Wall Maria. Misi yang dibawanya masih terlukis jelas dan telah waktunya untuk melaksanakannya. Annie telah berkembang menjadi miskin ekspresi dan apatis—tidak ada hal yang terpampang di wajahnya, samasekali. Ia telah menjadi anggota militer, salah satu di antara para pengikut pelatihan militer ke-104 dan menduduki urutan lima besar. Salah satu langkahnya untuk mengikuti seleksi _Military Police_ terbuka lebar.

(Kesempatan untuk menuntaskan misinya dari dalam.)

"Reiner."

"Hmm?"

"Kita harus terus bermain begini?"

Reiner Braun, salah satu anggota yang kala itu tengah melakukan bersih-bersih _3D Manuever Gear_ miliknya nyaris saja menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai, tercengang.

"Annie," ia mendecak. "Sudah aku dan Eren bilang kalau kita ini tentara, bukan—"

"Tidak usah bermain denganku—" ia memicingkan matanya, sedikit berbisik. "—_Armored Titan_."

Reiner menghela napas, memasukkan seluruh bilah pedangnya ke dalam tempatnya dan melirik tajam ke arah perempuan bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau—tahu? Berarti kau juga—"

"Karena itulah aku akan masuk ke _Military Police_." Annie memperjelas.

Ya, ia—bukan hanya dirinya, seperti yang ia ketahui—adalah pengemban misi untuk menghancurkan umat manusia yang sudah tidak berguna. Misi ini sudah lama ia bawa, tidak tahu kapan terjadinya dan mengapa ia salah satu yang terpilih untuk melakukannya.

Reiner terdiam. Bahkan Bertholdt Fubar yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka pun terhenti langkahnya.

"Kau bukanlah _tentara_, Reiner. Kau—juga Bertholdt—adalah _petarung_." Annie sedikit memainkan kata-katanya. "Kalian sudah lupa, karena terlalu banyak bermain?"

Pemuda bertubuh besar itu nyengir, sedikit menyeringai, "Sudahlah Annie, _untuk saat ini_ jangan kau ungkit hal itu."

x x x

Kini semuanya telah habis, ia telah terpojok. Misinya yang awalnya mulus akhirnya tercium oleh _Scouting Legion_ selagi ia akhirnya bisa memasuki _Military Police _setelah ia menghapus jejaknya yang membunuh Titan yang ditangkap oleh Hanji Zoe—anggota elit, salah satu pimpinan tinggi di armada _Scouting Legion _sekaligus seorang peneliti Titan—dan pergi membelakangi sisa angkatannya yang memilih untuk mengikuti _Scouting Legion_ dibanding divisi lain.

Ya—_ia sendiri adalah Titan—sama seperti Bertholdt dan Reiner, mereka mempunyai misi sama yaitu menghancurkan umat manusia_.

"Benar kan, _Female-type Titan_?"

Suara gertakan Mikasa Ackerman saat itu begitu jelas—semua bermula ketika Armin Arlelt memintanya untuk membantu Eren Jaeger kabur karena pemuda itu juga Titan dan walaupun Ere nada di pihak manusia, ia masih diperhitungkan—dan Annie berakhir, terpojok. Iris birunya mendelik ke sekeliling bangunan distrik Stohess yang sepi—dua, tiga, tidak… bisa jadi empat, sepuluh, belasan orang dengan _3-D Manuever Gear_ siap membelah telah mengelilinginya.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum—miris adanya.

(_Ia telah gagal—_)

Beberapa detik setelahnya, ketika ia mulai menaikkan tangan dan siap untuk menggigit dan berubah menjadi Titan, beberapa orang telah mengelilingi dan mengikatnya, namun—

"Di cincinnya ada pisau—" Mikasa mendecak. "Eren, Armin! Cepat kabur ke bawah tanah!"

Satu langkah, dan seketika segalanya berubah.

"LARI, LARI! KEJAR TITAN ITU! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MENYENTUH EREN!"

"INCARANNYA PASTI EREN!"

Annie berlari, dengan leluasa—menginjak dan melempar dengan mudah orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dengan satu tangan—

(_Itu bukan Annie, itu hanya Titan kelas 14 meter—_)

Berlomba-lomba para pasukan gabungan antara tiga kekuatan dalam tembok memacu _3D Manuever Gear_ mereka mendekati tengkuk sang _Female Titan_. Berlari-lari melewati atap-atap distrik Stohess yang biasanya sepi dan damai dengan leluasa. Pedang mereka mencoba membelah sesampainya, namun karena Annie jauh lebih gesit, dengan mudah ia melontarkan seluruh pengejarnya dan mencari targetnya, _menculik Eren Jaeger, sang Rogue Titan._

(_Harus berhasil—kesempatan terakhir_.)

Belum sempat ia mencari, Eren dalam sosok Titan-nya telah menghajarnya lebih dahulu dan membuatnya tersungkur menghancurkan beberapa bangunan. Eren pun kehilangan sebelah tangannya dan Annie berhasil sedikit melarikan diri. Beberapa prajurit yang mendatanginya cukup ia habisi dengan menumbangkan bangunan tinggi di dekatnya dan mencari celah kabur lain—mendadak Mikasa datang dang menggores wajahnya dengan pedangnya sebelum ia berhasil berlari pergi dari tempat Eren berada.

"Berpencar menjadi dua!" pekik Hanji Zoe. "Tangkap _Female Titan_ itu, apapun yang terjadi!"

Eren berdiri lebih dulu, diikuti serangkaian prajurit dengan jangkar di belakangnya mengikuti Annie yang mencoba berlari ke arah area terbuka. Tak disangka, Annie berhenti dan menatap arah Eren—dengan kuda-kudanya yang sama ketika mereka tengah _sparring_ pelatihan militer.

"_Annie. Kau—_"

Titan Eren mengerang, ia pun berhenti dan melawan Annie dengan pukulannya. Seperti saat itu juga, Annie yang melihat pukulan Eren membalas segera dengan tendangan di kaki yang berlainan—membuat salah satu kaki Titan itu putus percuma. Sayang, berbeda dengan kali pertama, Eren sekarang tidak memerdulikan kakinya dan menerjang dengan tangannya yang lain, berhasil memberikan Annie sebuah pukulan keras yang sulit ia tahan dengan sebelah tangan kanannya. Ketika Eren sedikit memincang akibat kehilangan sebelah kakinya, Annie melompat dan menyambut Eren dengan tendangan keras yang menghancurkan sebagian besar wajah Titan berambut hitam tersebut, tapi—

(Ia tidak menang.)

Melepaskan diri dari gigitan Eren, _Female Titan_ itupun merayap mendaki Wall Sina, berusaha untuk kabur. Melihat kecepatannya, para prajurit mulai kalap dan kebingungan untuk mengejarnya. Satu persatu anggota satuan sudah mendaki dinding dan menyamai kecepatan, dan—

Annie melirik ke atas, memperhatikan sosok Mikasa Ackerman membelah udara dengan gas yang ia pakai, jauh lebih cepat, dan mencapai tepat di atas Annie. Gadis itu berputar sekali dan menebas kelima jemari yang mencengkeram kuat dinding yang didakinya. Annie mengubah tangan yang ia pakai untuk bertumpu, namun Mikasa dengan mudahnya melompat dari kepala _Female Titan_ itu dan menghabisi jemari-jemari berikutnya, membuatnya kehilangan tangan untuk mendaki.

"Annie—jatuhlah."

(Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar.)

.

.

.

"_Sudah terlambat bila aku memintamu untuk memaafkanmu, tapi…"_

.

Ia telah kalah.

Ia telah gagal, ia telah _terkikiskan_ dari medan perang—

.

"_Walaupun dunia ini memusuhimu. Aku—Ayahmu ini akan tetap berada di sampingmu, jadi—"_

._  
_

Sunyi meliputi, cahaya terganti, segalanya mati.

Jemarinya telah _tertinggalkan_ oleh sayatan gubahan maestro Ackerman—

.

"_Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan pulang."_

Yang _tersiratkan_ darinya adalah—

.

"**Ayah. Aku… ingin pulang—"**

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Endnotes.** _Hai~ sebenernya ini mungkin fanfic pertama saya yang sebenarnya - dan padahal ini buat suatu lomba di suatu tempat (oke lombanya udah lama lewat #plak). Dan jarang ada fanfic tentang Annie atau mungkin Reiner-Bertoldt di fandom SnK indo jadi ya sekedar meramaikan...

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
